Oneshots: Miko and the Heir
by Mutant-PlotBunny
Summary: Itachi/Kagome oneshots. Unless otherwise started they will NOT be connected and should resolve in the same chapter, they will not connect unless otherwise started. they may be AU or CU for either manga. Generally Lemony. But not always.
1. Pleasing

**Pairing:**Itachi/kagome...**Info:** [AU, no massacre, things are a bit different he's not pushed as fast] **Disclaimer:**i don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or any of its characters, nor do i make money from these fanfictions. **Warning:** Lang, mature content, you should be reading this if your under age! **AN:**I still didn't beta :p - MPB

**Story: Miko and the Heir**

* * *

**Pleasing.**

When he had found out that he had an arranged marriage it wasn't all that shocking really. All things in his life had been planned out, taken away from him, he was more or less a tool born for the betterment of the clan. When he was clan head he planned to chance such things, he was a peaceful person by nature, yet he was always forced to do things he did not wish to. Unfortunately he'd been raised to be obedient so like all things he had only nodded stiffly in agreement and that was it. He'd been twelve when he first met her, the oldest Higurashi child, who was technically a Taishou-Higurashi.

Her clan had been dying out, with only her grandfather, and mother left to it, when her mother had become the third wife of the head of the Taishou clan. His first wife not being able to bare more children and so their elders had allowed him to have another, his second having died in childbirth. This was how Sayuri Higurashi became married to the Taishou head, it was a good match as her mother had given them both a male and two females, Souta, Kagome and Rin. Either way, he was being married off to the elder female, someone that had apparently been in his academy classes as she herself was going much faster then the beings their age. Kagome Taishou-Higurashi was one of the only girls that did not lust after him, in fact she went out of her way to not pay attention to him any chance she got.

It was this that had set their relationship, so that years later when it was time for them to wed he was more then a bit worried. Really he didn't want to beat his wife into submission but he would if he had to, only because he had known over the time he'd had to watch her that she was anything but submissive, she did not do anything to please another unless I made her happy. She was also capable of great acts of kindness as well as great acts of cruelty. She lived up to both her father and her mother's expectations, and was said to be a female version of her elder half brother Sesshomaru if and when she wanted to.

He hadn't really seen her much personally over time, so when the wedding came, he had some how forgotten how beautiful she was, how pleasing to the eye she was, but he had not forgotten that she was like any shinobi, more dangerous then they looked. It was a quiet affair, and he and his new bride had gotten through it without much problem, a death threat or two from her male siblings and her father, and kami help him her mother, and they had slipped away as all new couples do. He knew she was supposed to be a virgin, he wouldn't question whether or not she was, he'd find out anyway, but he had been taken aback when she'd begun to undress him.

She'd taken in his questioning glance and blushes prettily, something he would never assume someone like she, someone known as 'Konoha's Black Death' would even be possible of. Looking at her now she looked wide eyed and innocent, someone the seductress. She said to him simply at his questioning glance, "In my clan, the females are taught how to be pleasing. We are told how to act, what to do, and that our husbands will teach us what they like." He had only raised a brow, wondering what she could possibly mean, most ninja families didn't teach their daughters how to do anything of the sort, unless it meant making it easier on him when it came to protecting her.

His answer was quickly given when he found himself full exposed, and her lush full lips wrapped around his now hardening girth. Her tongue played with the slit on the head of his dick, and her hands had found both his thick shaft as well as his balls. He had never felt so much pleasure. Yes, he'd had lovers before but never had he taken the time to allow this, he wasn't so keen on allowing such a part of him in anyone's mouth, but he could agree to do this again with her often if she so wished. He moaned out as she began to bob her head, his over worked hand finding her neat hair and gripping it without care to his ruining of it.

He watched as she sucked, licked and nibbled on him, moaning out low and deep when he seemed to reach the back of her throat and went farther. His free hand found her breast still covered by far too much clothing, but it didn't matter, her large mound was kneaded and tweaked, he was unknowingly making her wet, so very wet at that. Itachi shuddered as his new wife began to go faster, and he knew if she kept this up he'd cum. Seemingly it was as if she had heard his thoughts of felt him stiffen more, she sped up, moaned low causing her throat to vibrate and the clincher, she swallowed on his bulbous head. His seed shot forth being milked as she hadn't stopped and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips into her face lodging himself deeply in her throat.

Finally able to think after minutes of being a bit incoherent, he watched as his bride began to undress, pools of silken fabric laying at her feet. He'd seen her body before, at least the outline. She tended to wear an almost skin tight black suit that reminded him of Gai's green spandex, only her's looked more like dull worn leather, and it was the farthest thing from terrifying like Gai's was. It fit her body like a glove but never before had he seen something so innocent and erotic as her undressing before him. As she got herself more and more unclothed, he couldn't stop his dick from growing hard again, it twitched as if in thought of where it would be shortly. It was like watching a present unwrap itself. A beautiful naked present.

Her body was that of a hardened shinobi, hardly any fat on her being but she was thick in a good way, it looked like he'd be able to find something wonderful to hold on to as he road her into oblivion. He chuckled darkly at the thought. Her breast were large and the perfect size for his hands by the looks, her hips were round flaring out so that he knew she'd be able to give birth with ease. And kami-sama when she finally pulled her hair down from its golden pinned style, long waves of cascading black fell to her waist. Long legs brought her towards him, as she timidly looked at him from beneath long dark lashes, a blush seemingly permanently staining her cheeks.

He was struck then by how innocent she must be, a killer by trade, yet she was unknowing of all that she had done really and all that he would show her. Some dark primal part of him reared up and roared within him that he would be the only one to ever see her or touch her in this way. She was his, and he wanted to prove that to her, possessiveness stole his rational thought. Moving towards her he captured his lips hard and dominating, loving the whimpering moan she gave up at his treatment. He wanted to be gentle but he didn't think he had it in him. He tossed her to the bed then, readying her enough before he plunged home. Her soaping wet heat stretched around his girth, her wailish moan, her walls tightening on him trying to push him out as his hips forced to meet her own.

He took her that night like an Uchiha, dominating her in every way possible. She was a virgin of course, and he would be the only one to teach her anything from here on out. They didn't leave their room for days. And only when he felt he had imprinted on her just how pleasing she was to him did he even let her sleep. The dark hair male lay in their bed with his wife finally able to sleep, her raven head laying on his chest. He had thought so long ago that this would all be a burden but he was looking at it all so differently now, it was rather more pleasing then he had expected it to be. His hand rubbed her back knowing the muscles would be sore. He grinned, he planned to stay in their rooms for a while more yet, but for now he'd sleep, and he'd teach her more later, perhaps if all went well he'd even get his first child soon. A very pleasing thought indeed.


	2. Primal

**Pairing:**Itachi/kagome...**Info:** [AU, no massacre, Kagome's from a new clan coming to Konoha] **Disclaimer:**i don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or any of its characters, nor do i make money from these fanfictions. **Warning:** Lang, mature content, you should be reading this if your under age! **AN:**I still didn't beta :p - MPB

**Story: Miko and the Heir**

* * *

**Primal.

* * *

**

There was something positively primal in the Uchiha line, and whether anyone wanted to acknowledge this fact or not, was not the point. This primitiveness that ran deep within their blood was strongest most in those who's sire and dam were closely related, and for the incestuous clan this was a majority. But in the case most seen, but least spoken of, the clan heir, the prodigy, was the son of two second cousins that had been placed together by an arranged marriage. Itachi was more primal then any of them wanted to admit, and it was more then notable that while he was not head, his clan treated him as if he were alpha. They bowed down to _him_, respected _him_, mostly they feared_ him_ and _his_ cool wrath, for he was a shinobi that was known to spill blood without batting a lash, they were killers, but _he_ was a something else.

Needless to say when he took a wife finally, his primal-ness came out in the most interesting of ways. Kagome had known the Uchiha would be possessive, she was somewhat used to that, her own kinsmen were known to be possessive and protective over their bitches, even if they were their own young, so it was not difficult of a situation to deal with for her. But the sheer volume of his possessiveness was new even to one such as her.

Her clan was the newest to the village of the Hidden Leaf, a branched off version of the Inuzuka clan, the Higurashi were not ever in need of a companion inu to fight. Their history not really the point of the argument, but it was simply that one brother had stayed in the new village, while the other had not, views were different, and could not be over looked. One side had done one thing, while the other had not. So when they came back to the Leaf after over one hundred years of being separated, and were accepted, many thought they would marry back into the Inuzuka clan.

Those people would be wrong.

The eldest son, Sesshomaru had been locked into an arranged marriage with the much younger then he, Hyuuga heiress _-which, by the way, he was still trying to get out of_. Though the Hyuuga would not be staying with her clan as heir for the simple fact that they had passed her up to give that title to her cousin Neji; Sesshomaru really wanted nothing to due with the girl. The next eldest, Kagome had been set into an arranged marriage with the Uchiha, Itachi, which had gone through.

This was why at the moment Kagome found herself in the more then possessive hold of her husband and mate. He had taken well to their clan's traditions, and had not said a word against their ways of swapping blood while biting into the flesh of the neck of your husband while the new wife did the same. In fact he had seemed to love the darker aspect of it, and she had often times since then found that his love making was harder, rougher, and more bloody for it. Oddly while most females would complain she did not.

As of the moment his more then toned and sculpted body held her caged below him, both naked as the day they were born, she could feel every inch of him pressed into her back and behind her ass. Kagome loved the way he would grind into her and how he held her captive so, oh how he dominated her. She loved how he marked her with every rut. Her flesh marred bright glaring red and nearly bloody which was not a problem because part of her blood healed it quickly. But right now he was teasing her, grinding his hard throbbing length into her flesh but not where she wanted him to be. She nearly growled when she heard his low dark chuckle as his hair fell from its hold, and tickled her back. Her own thrown haphazardly over her shoulder exposing her throat and shoulder to him.

Itachi was in heaven, no, he had not liked the idea of an arranged marriage, especially to a new clan of the village, and to a female he'd never seen a day before in his life. But he had been a small bit pleased that he would not have to marry into his own clan, he personally despised the fact that they were so very proud of their incestuous nature as a clan. At least his bride being from another clan would mean that his own children would not be freaks, as he often felt himself to be.

Beyond this he was not pleased with the idea at all though. He'd heard that the Higurashi had split from the Inuzuka when the village had formed, not wanting to take sides with either the Shenju or the Uchiha when the village seated for the first Hokage. They had been neutral and hadn't wanted to side with either organization, and so they had simply left, returning many years later.

It was unwritten, and unofficial but they had started a second hidden village in the fire country, mostly consisting of themselves, and really they had done well, but they had waited for the one who had split ways to pass as well as the next generation before they had even started the talks to come back. With many years of visits and things setting up. They had come back aligning themselves with both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. He had found himself stuck with a bride, and when he found out she was from a branched off version of the Inuzuka, he'd honestly thought of killing off his whole clan and running.

Honestly he didn't want a dog woman for a bride, and the Inuzuka were not known for being much more then their animal nin-kin, Tsume, the Inuzuka matriarch, had even scared her husband off, it was a frustrating situation to be involved in. His bride on the other hand was something to behold. Kagome was a goddess on the eyes, pale skin, dark hair, she looked like an Uchiha except for her own light pale blue eyes. Further more her attitude, she was honestly a delight to be around and only had a bothersome habit of talking back, and out of turn. Apparently her clan liked feisty females. He couldn't lie… so did he, which was why he was really loving his attempt at making her submit, again and not for the first time.

But while she was not always dog like, he had to admit to himself that she did have some dog-like qualities, such as the fact that when he hit the right spot rather then screaming she would let loose a low rumbling growl. And she did have sharper nails that bit into his skin when he fucked her while facing her, but he kind of liked it; Not to mention that she nearly howled when he fucked her from behind like a true bitch, with her hair pulled taught, and her throat out for all the world to see if they only but looked. But for the most part, when not in the throws of passion she like her family were not very dog-like at all. Most of them were fairly aloof unless with their own or their young, and were very much like both the Uchiha, and Hyuuga clans.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts by a hard grinding of her wonderfully fleshy ass against his cock, he couldn't stand it much longer, this teasing. Kami-sama he wished she'd submit, but part of him was thrilled that she did not. He looked at her, below him as a proper bitch should be, and he felt his canine teeth sharply against his own lip drawing blood as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He, himself did not have the best of noses out there, he was not an Inuzuka, or the Hatake, nor did he have bugs like the Aburame to be able to scent just everything about his bitch. But there was something deeply laced in her scent tonight that while he had scented it before, had never been there while they rut.

It made something dark and hungry well up inside of him, made him want to lodge his girth deep within her, connect to her, and not let go until it was time, time for what he didn't know but most times he followed his instinct. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt the need to possess her mind, body, soul and heart, but even more then that he wanted to possess her womb. Scowling before a low rumble left his chest making his wife gasp at the sound he began to not just fuck her, but impale her on his thick girth. The sounds of their flesh popping together was music to his ears, her somewhat high whines, and the simple fact that he had to remind her to breath was all such a turn on. He was certain that passing clan members would hear them, not that he really cared, he was so turned on.

He liked even more that he'd positioned a mirror before their bed, and even as he fucked her silly, and to the point in which she no longer made sense with any of the babble that left her pretty mouth, he watched her in the throws of her own pleasure. His wife's mouth was open her tongue out just a bit and it looked like she was nearly salivating. Her eyes were vacant but he could clearly see that was not the case, but that they were fogged over heavily with pleasure, desire, and dare he think it, love? He fucked her harder then. He wasn't sure he wanted that, but he'd take it. She was in fact a very loving woman. Either way he could feel her walls fluttering on his dick, before they became a vice like grip. He grinned darkly as she fell from her hands so that her ass was in the air, and her back arched painfully.

Allowing her hair to fall where it might, he grabbed her hips and pistoned into her, jarring her body, yet holding it and pulling it back into his own hips. He'd have bruising in the morning, not that he cared, but he could feel the muscles in her body as well as his own tensing, yet he knew instinctively he needed to be deeper within her. Taking his hands he spread her lovely round cheeks apart allowing him to get just a bit more into her before he felt her very organs shift. Her pussy began to slam shut on him, he moaned out low and long and lodged himself into her very womb. He began to empty himself into her, still jarring her smaller frame with his larger one. He slowed but did not pull out as he laid his body, heated sweating flesh and all over her own molding them together. His dick still placed happily within her, feeling the twitch of the after effect she gave off.

He was not one for smiling as it was a weakness as he'd been taught but removing his now bloody teeth from her bloody neck he could not help but to lick the wound, amazingly not even remembering when he'd made it, and kiss her gently, tenderly. Being with her and giving her what no other would ever have from him, he felt calm. With her, in moments like this he was a man of love and peace, not a killer, his hands gave pleasure not pain. He kept himself within, unable to bring himself to remove his girth from her tight, sopping core, it still twitched and hugged him so, he smirked languidly. Allowing one leg to be placed over her own, he pulled her body, tired and worn from a night of rough love making into his own, capturing her, possessing her. _She never complained about how he took her_, he mused,_ she seemed to love it_, and that was just one more thing he was glad for when it came to her.

At first, he had not been pleased with having a bride. Then he had not been pleased that she came from a family that had once been apart of the inu clan, Inuzuka. But she was not like them, they were not like them, and he liked her feisty everything, she was thunder and lightening to his cool rain. He smirked as her chest rumbled a bit, a sound he had learned to equate with content, listening to her heart rate slow, and her breathing evened out, he held his bride to his body possessively, and with a primal fierceness. His hand lay upon the flat of her tummy, and his eyes flashed scarlet with a primal finality. He smirked, his scent was more heady on her now then it usually was, his nature content, his goal met, his seed sowed.

Indeed, he was far more primal then anyone gave him credit for, but that was okay with him, and his bride certainly didn't seem to mind either. Once more he kissed her neck tenderly, lovingly, before he too followed his lover into the world of dreams, after all they both needed their rest, he wasn't done with her, at least until his scent lay so heavily on her person that people would think that she was him from scent alone. He smirked at the last thought before he went to sleep, his own chest rumbling a bit in content with the happenings of the world. Primal indeed.

**

* * *

AN[edit...12.03.09]:** okay i fixed it, its Inuzu**KA** now, not InuzuME. Sorry. i told you this wasn't edited, sheesh.... :p **-MPB**


	3. Predator

**Pairing:**Itachi/kagome...**Info:** [AU, no massacre, Kagome's a half-breed Uchiha] **Disclaimer: **i don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or any of its characters, nor do i make money from these fanfictions. **Warning:** Lang, mature content, you should be reading this if your under age! **AN:**I still didn't beta :p - MPB

**Story: Miko and the Heir**

* * *

**Predator.

* * *

**

Kagome was pissed off, she was looking for him for once, even wanted to be around him, he was no where to be found, and honestly the pissed off kunoichi was ready to kill something because of it. She growled low in anger, her dark gray eyes seemingly flashing with some unknown light, making the Uchiha around her scurry off like bugs when the lights were turned on. Kagome waddled herself down the main walk way to the home next to her parents-in-law's home, the home made for the heir and his bride until the heir became clan head. She didn't care about any of that right now because all she wanted was him, and she couldn't find him, which made her ready to slit someone's throat. The killing intent waving off her was enough to prove it.

Some days she asked herself how she got into this mess, she was the clan's black sheep, that she didn't even mind but she was still trying to swallow how she's become the heir's bride. It still was a mystery to her, even though she truly knew why. She was the 'half-Uchiha' they didn't expect anything from her because she didn't act like the rest of them, but she was good enough so that they didn't get rid of her either. Secretly though she had a feeling that they had been planning this marriage for a while though. _If she ever found out that was the case, she'd gut them if it were the truth,_ she thought menacingly.

Her mother was a Higurashi, she was from a small clan that birthed special daughters, her mother's blood gave her the power to heal herself without much thought, or any thought for that matter. She healed much faster then with basic chakra healing as well, and beyond that it gave her a cache or excess chakra that was almost not normal for the average shinobi, even one that was a veteran. Add this factor to her Uchiha blood, that she'd gained her Sharingan and she was rather a deadly female. She was something special, gifted, talented, yes she was all these things that most Uchiha wanted for their offspring, but she didn't have parents always breathing down her throat; as a result she really hadn't grown up as pissy as the rest of her clan had. This was one of the main reasons other then the fact that she was a half-breed Uchiha that she was a black sheep.

Kagome didn't even remember her father - he died long before she could remember anything about him making her life a bit tough for one so young, he was her attachment to the Uchiha had he wasn't there when she grew up. Kagome had been alone for a long time at this point in her life as her mother too, had died when she was only seven. After that time, she'd been taken care of by a boy by the name of Obito who was an orphan thanks to the ninja war, but a few years older then she. Honestly if it weren't for the fact that the rest of the village and their clan knew the two were Uchiha, most would say the pair of them couldn't possibly be. Everything was okay for a while but then he died, and Kagome was alone from then on.

She had really at that point sobered up, and acted a bit more like an Uchiha, she did well enough not to be noticed for the most part. Not being noticed also helped with not pulling the well known wrath of the Uchiha head upon herself, but she was not bad enough to be noticed in a bad way either. She was average to everyone and that's how she'd wanted it to be, though that was not how she really was, it was just how she let them see her. At least that's what she thought until they told her she would be marrying the heir of the clan. It had been shocking and had taken all her will power not to say something, after all it was a great honor, but she had seen it more like a prison sentence.

Somehow she had turned out to be the only female in their clan that was close to marrying age for Itachi. She scowled at the thought, the next closest one had been eleven years younger then himself or seven years older. Both of which were 'full-Uchiha' and well, she was certain that they had even looked outside of the clan as well before thinking to match the pair of them. Because of who he was, he really had no say, and well she had no mother or father to stick up for her, or anyone else for that matter so she really had no say either.

At first the pair of them fought like cats and dogs, sex was wild and rough, though very pleasurable. While she did not enjoy being married to him, if there was one thing she could say it was that the 'cold and aloof' heir was anything BUT that in the bedroom. While away from anywhere they could fuck, they were like Rock vs. Leaf, when they were able to couple it was wild and untamed, _and lord she was turning herself on, she needed to stop thinking about that._ Kagome growled. The point was that she'd ended up falling for him, hard… and she thought maybe he might have a softer spot for her as well.

Kagome wouldn't dare to call it love she didn't really think Itachi knew how to create that emotion, or perhaps if he had been able to it had been beaten out of him. Kagome wasn't going to hold her breath for it either. She simply wanted them to get along, and perhaps love could come later, or so she hoped anyway. As of right now though, if he didn't show his ass up soon, she was going to gut him promptly after she fucked him silly which would take a great deal of her time anyway. Kagome growled at the sudden emotion running through her body.

Not only were her moods swings becoming insane but she was horny all the time. Her larger then life belly was full with two of his spawns _--whom she loved unconditionally when she wasn't in 'I'm-going-to-kill-your-father-mode'--_ and kami save her she just wanted him buried deeply within her clenching neglected heat as he hadn't been able to be so in a while. She damned pregnancy for making her so horny, but making it hard for him to give her the hard, rough and deep penetration she carved. She snorted though, right now Itachi didn't think she was pretty, didn't want to be around_ them_, probably didn't care about _them_ either, or at least that's what she thought, pregnancy made her feel so damned insecure. She felt like a bloated animal that had died days before and had been left in the sun for too long. She didn't think herself beautiful before and kami help her she certainly didn't think she was now, she hadn't seen her feet in two months, in fact she wasn't even sure her shoes matched, Kagome really wanted to cry at that point.

Kagome did real back though at her thoughts, they had gotten married and at some point she'd gotten it out of him that he found her very attractive, even though as they had grown up he had often scoffed at her. He told her then that her pale skin was lovely, and that her long raven tresses were probably the softest he'd ever felt, and her eyes, the oddity that they were dark gray like a storm cloud, he had loved them, but growing up he could never say such things, it was all hard to believe really. He'd explained that it was how he was brought up to be, her mother's weaker blood was a weakness to the Uchiha line, as she was just a half-Uchiha that was 'an average kunoichi.' He knew now that she had a façade that she held up, just as he did. Her's was one of being average, not wanting to be used by the clan that had never done right or wrong by her.

He knew she didn't want to be a tool for the clan, and that the elders and his father knew only what they needed to when it came to her abilities, he hadn't thought her to be telling the truth until they had sparred. After seeing her in action though he knew she was well above average, almost to his own level and that was scary. Then once he'd learned this about her, it was like everything had changed, like he was looking at her in a whole new light. Things had changed between them, and they'd gotten to know one another, come to a respect for one another, possibly even like each other, even love in her case when it came to him. She was not like other females at all, and she in turn didn't mind that he was oddly silent most of the time. They bonded in some ways that only a married couple can, and thusly, had found themselves pregnant.

The Uchiha were more then glad she was pregnant with twins, and on the first try too. Not only that, but it was a male and female and females were so very rare in their clan. Everyone was happy, and at first she was as well, but as time had gone on she'd noticed her drive for coupling had gotten so much higher, sky rocketing in fact and he was on missions more and more. It left a slightly unhappy needy wife and right now all she wanted to do was fuck her husband until he had bruises on his hips and she fell asleep happy and sated, but she couldn't find the little _weasel_ anywhere. She growled again, making those few near her shudder not that she noticed.

Another thing she hated about all of this, as mother of the next heir, and still carrying it, she had to have body guards with her anywhere she went. She had no such thing as privacy, and was very close to slitting their throats as well. Kagome huffed angrily, another low growl coming from her throat, when she found that man she was going to fuck him until he lost his motor skills, then… she'd kill him. She didn't know if he was hiding from her or what, he'd been on missions left and right and she didn't like the feelings it brought about in her when he was away. Kagome had been very independent, and yet in less then a year, her life had changed so much, while she hadn't gotten along with her husband at first, now she felt like she needed him.

That scared her.

Mostly, she didn't like being away from him, she felt needy, she'd even voiced this to him, and she didn't like how it made her feel so vulnerable. He hadn't told her that he'd felt the same, that they seemed to grow dependent on one another, that kami save them they might have fallen in love with one another. _That would be too much so soon,_ he had thought,_ but it was all there, for everyone to see, everyone knew they loved each other even when they fought, especially when they made up._ He was softer around her, more protective around her and far more vicious when he was not. Kami save anyone that got in either of their ways when the other was near or not, between her flash fire temper and his cold slow boil of one they were both very dangerous when mad, more so then most other shinobi. They were like titans, but they were like alpha's and everyone knew it.

Needless to say he stalked her when he was home usually, prowling after her kimono's skirt anywhere and everywhere she went, not saying a word sometimes, which she never seemed to mind. She was so unlike other females, he could honestly say that was what he really loved about her most, not that he'd easily admit that. He kept her close to him, and she loved the attention she got from him, not that he was any other way, but something in her really liked his possessiveness, it was something that said _'I-do-not-share'_ or _'Touch-what-is-mine-and-you-die'_ which she equally radiated out, and had on many occasions. Kagome nearly growled at the thought of his many fan-girls. If they thought his cold and aloof behavior was anything, then they were terrified of his wife's heat and rage.

The half-breed kunoichi was not afraid to show them that Itachi was her's, she might only be half-Uchiha, but she damn sure got that possessive gene.

Either way Kagome didn't want to think about those wenches or someone would possibly end up dead in the mood she was in, she felt like she was on a mission. Find Itachi, screw him, kill him, in that order. He'd been back from a mission for less then a day, and she was getting closer to the point that she wouldn't be able to have any sex for about three months, something she really didn't want to think about considering how high her sex drive was at the moment. But, when she awoke that morning her husband was not in the bed next to her, having got to sleep next to him she was disconcerted that he was not there. Nor in their home, and she's tried feeling for his chakra, but it was missing form her general area. She cursed that she could not use her chakra more though, being heavily pregnant it would drain her of her strength which was bad for the babies. Plus she'd never hear the end of it from Mikato; that woman was so sweet when she wanted to be, but Kagome was having daydreams of putting a kunai through her throat if she had to hear about grandbabies any more.

Sighing she checked everywhere, not asking her stupid little shadows, also known as her body guards where he might be, because honestly she didn't want to think about them. She was certain if she were in her right mind and not her overly horny pregnant one she would have figured it out before hand. By the time she found him at the Uchiha training grounds, her eyes were darkened with the promise of pleasure, desire, and pain. Her husband, who was standing before her with his little brother training, could only look at her and raise a well kept brow. What he saw she didn't know nor did she care, but the look she sent Sasuke had him ready to leave the pair alone. It went without saying that both her guards as well as her little brother-in-law left without being told to.

Itachi looked upon his heavily pregnant bride, her eyes were impossibly dark, and he didn't have Kakashi-san's nose or that of an Inuzume, but he was certain she reeked of lust right now, and that was fine with him. He found her pregnant body as desirable as when her stomach had been toned and flat. Seeing the swell of his accomplishment that were his children made him that much more aggressive, needy, and protective when it came to her. He was putting in missions so much right now just so he could be off the on-call list, his father and the clan be damned he was going to be there none-stop when his children were born, for as long as possible.

He knew that she felt the compulsion to be around him, hell he felt it too, it was hard to leave her at any time, but his younger brother was a jonin and needed a little work before he too could become an ANBU, so with much cajoling, he'd been brought out to the training grounds before his bride woke and now here he stood looking at his angry horny wife. Assessing her, she looked like she was going to fuck him stupid, then kill him, and he had no doubt she would try. He wouldn't mind the first bit but he was going to live to see the babes in her belly grow up, he'd make damn sure of that. But now was the time to deal with the first problem.

Honestly he didn't liker her moving about so much this late in her pregnancy but knew that there was some good around her moving and stretching her muscles so he said nothing about it. He searched for the extra chakra to make sure the body guards were gone, Itachi knew also that she did not like to have the 'shadows' as she called them, but considering what had happened years before with the Hyuuga heiress, the Uchiha were not taking chances. Instead of allowing her to ponder if anyone was still with them he made his way over to his wife and captured her lips with his own hoping to through off her killing intent. The kiss was gentle at first and then grew with need and possessiveness, and passion, she was the only one that could bring this out in him, and he really did love that about her. For too long he'd felt too detached from life, she anchored him, and he would lay the heavens at her feet because of that.

The world dissolved around them and they were once more in their bedroom. The pair had gotten so good at reading the other that no words were needed as he began to strip her ripe and swollen body of her clothing. She was bare and before him, fumbling with his own attire before she knew it. He allowed her the moment to get his clothing off after all at this point with her swollen belly filled with his seed, ripened twice over, there was no way they could speed through coupling. Nor could he take her hard and rough like before, in fact as she had gotten larger he'd found himself sating her in more sensual ways, even though they both misses and couldn't wait to get back to the sex life they had before hand. Pregnancy was an oddity to say the least.

His wife was normally hormonal in his opinion, prone to fits of anger and violence before, those had only heightened in the last few months, not to mention she was far more deadly then most knew. His hands roamed her body, feeling as one of their children kicked at his hand, obviously knowing their father was near by, he felt pride swell in his chest. It was another oddity, he himself was not present for all of her pregnancy, and he'd been given some reports on some of her rather odder eating habits but none the less he made himself as available as he could be. Again he wasn't going to let his father, or the clan take away time he spent with his family. He's slaughter them all before that happened.

Kagome's moan brought him out of his musings and he focused on the woman in his hands, mother of his children, his beloved _- even if he never told her so,_ his beautiful wife. She was perfect and pregnancy only seemed to make her glow radiantly. Callous fingers burned over the flush skin of his wife as Kagome offered herself to him for all she was worth, a heady foggy haze of lust clouding her vision and thought. She really just wanted to be near him to touch him and be touched by him. His hands, hands that had killed so many were so gentle with her that it was a turn on just to know that they were her own pleasure tools.

Itachi lightly skimmed her skin with his touch, her warmth licking against his own, he couldn't help but begin to lay kisses on her person, all over her. As far as he knew no other Uchiha took such pleasures with their spouse but he was not like the others, neither was she. While he might not act anything at all like this in public, in their own chambers away from prying eyes and nosey gossipers, he loved her like a male loved his female, possessively, lovingly. He had her body working over time already as she heaved breath while she watched him with dark lust filled eyes. He allowed her to see his desires for her in his eyes as he plunged a finger to the knuckle into her wet core and massaged her slightly fluttering walls.

He pumped into her while using his thumb to on her sensitive bundle of nerves as he took a swollen breast into his mouth, not shocked as he had been some days earlier when milk greeted his taste buds. It had been a shock to the both, particularly how good it felt to her to have her breasts suckled. Kagome hadn't even known that by doing so not only did she receive pleasure but she also felt the pain of her swollen teats going down, and Itachi had always seemed to be a breast and leg man, two features she had in abundance. His tongue lapped at her teat, while his free hand massages the other not paying attention to the growing leak of her un-suckled breast. His other hand worked both her pearl and her core, and before Kagome knew it she came hard with a gush of liquid heat to prove just how turned on he made her.

Her back had arched just as much as it could and she called out a strangled version of his name, pride welled within him again knowing that had anyone been passing by they would have heard her wail of pleasure. He watched it wife shudder as she tried to catch her breath, as her muscles rippled on her body and she came down from her high. She was adorable, not that he'd ever tell anyone that this annoying half-blooded girl had become his greatest weakness, but he really, truly loved her. Her eyes shower how tired she was even when she tried to move to service him, her earlier thoughts of fucking him gone with her release. He'd admit no one had ever sucked his cock the way Kagome did, but he would not ask that of her now.

Silently he pushed her back, centering her on their shared bed, and adjusting pillows so that they suited the swell of her belly, the arch in her back, and her neck. She looked up at him questioningly before he easily leaned over and kissed her brow, and covered her up. Deciding not to fight, because she knew sometimes he was right as much as she hated to admit it, the now tired predatoress fell into a blissful sleep. Her protector, lover, and husband there to watch over her, he smirked when she let out a tired and satisfied sigh of contentment. He sat down in a chair not far from the bed wanting her to rest, only a month away from when his children were supposed to be born, he was a bit stressed.

He knew he'd like nothing more then to take pleasure from her but at the same time, she grew tired easily now caring for herself and the twin lives within her being. He sighed when he noticed something that should not be so near their home and began making hand signs. The air around the room shifted a bit to accommodate his clone. No words were said as the clone left the room in search of his prey. It wasn't the first time that he had felt foreign chakra near the compound or even on its grounds. This was a reason more then none that he had the 'shadows' following her often. The young Hyuuga heiress was a clue to what other ninja nations would do to have one of Konoha's dojutsu, and he was not about to give up his somewhat peaceful existence, his wife, or his unborn to someone who thought they could take it.

The clone stalked its prey like the true predator that Itachi Uchiha was known to be. Silently and with ease the clone made three duplicates of himself before the team of Itachi's set off and found them easily, subdued them even more so. One of the clones saw just who it was and all it could think were that _'these men were fools,'_ the hidden Rock obviously needed to learn that while they might try this with Hyuuga it was a foolish thing to try with Uchiha. The Itachi's caught and killed the underlings before they made the leader scream for near hours, a small amount of the clan had shown up by this time. They were not at all shocked to see what was happening before finally his father came and took the unknown ninja away to be questioned by Ibiki. While his father was not a loving male, he knew if nothing else this fool and the others had come to take his daughter-in-law, and thusly his grandchildren. There would be no place in hell that would harbor them from the wrath of the Uchiha.

Itachi displaced his clones knowing that the ones that posed a threat to all that was his were gone, the real Itachi sat near his slumbering wife, never leaving her in any danger. It was that moment that he decided that he would step back from the ninja world. The Hyuuga heiress has been stolen when she was three years of age. His young were not even born, _how many more attempts would be taken against them before the fools of the rest of the world realized they would not have them?_ His eyes darken to a dangerous glint in realization that someone would dare to take what was his to have, hold, and protect. He nearly snarled at the thought, but was brought back by the low murmur of his still slumbering wife. He would do anything to keep them safe, including stand against his clan if need be for them to understand that he would never put what was his in danger.

His eyes flashes red in anticipation of what was to come. If they thought he was one to let things slide, they would be wrong. Predatory wasn't even the right word to say what kind of feral intent Itachi would rain down upon anyone that thought to take what was his.

* * *

**AN:** i know is kidna seems like the are connected but they aren't. let me know what you think, again still not beta'd :p - MPB


	4. Purgatory

**Pairing:**Itachi/kagome...**Info:** [post massacre, AU for Kagome, and reversion from the last few chapters of IY manga] **Disclaimer: **i don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or any of its characters, nor do i make money from these fanfictions. **Warning:** Lang, mature content, you should be reading this if your under age! **AN:**I still didn't beta :p - MPB

**Story: Miko and the Heir**

* * *

**Purgatory.

* * *

**

**Purgatory** - the place where souls remain until they have expiated their sins and can move on.

.

.

The first time they saw each other, they both looked lost. The nearly sixteen year old time traveling miko was not of this world, didn't know about chakra, jutsu, or anything else ninja; which is why unless you were an evil demon she would never be able to harm you and even then she wouldn't like doing it. He was a former clan heir, a prodigy, a mass murderer, but he was a young man of peace who had been given a mission to kill his own for their traitorous plans, he was just shy of fourteen. But they were both lost and waiting for what was to come.

She tended him in the only way she knew how, with powers that were not of this world and he found himself drawn to her purity even if it could, _not that either knew at the time,_ harm him. The first time he overused his Mangekyo Sharingan, it was she that he'd gone to, and it was she that told him of the curse on his blood, that blindness would come to him if he continued to use it. He didn't hide from her, not like he did the rest of the world. Only with her was he open, sometimes whiney, only with her did he let his real personality shine through the one that had been nearly dead under the weight of being the heir of the Uchiha. Most days he hated that he had to kill them, but at the same time had he not, he never would have met her.

Kagome for the most part grew to understand this land more, grew to understand that here it was 'kill or be killed,' peace was almost a pipe dream, and that even children were murderers. She missed her home, she missed Sengoku Jidai, but she had found some measure of peace here with this young man, Itachi. He came in and out of her life at first. Always coming to her when he was hurt. It seemed only chance that they had met one day not long before when it was raining. He'd been wearing a slightly large black jacket like cloak with red clouds on it. She was wearing something more fitting of the place she'd been sent to rather then the school uniform she had been wearing after the jewel sent her here.

For the most part which neither could explain they were drawn towards one another, even when she soon began to hear rumors of men wearing the same cloaks doing horrible things to people around the country. She had questioned him about it, and he did not deny it. She asked him 'why,' and again he did not lie, she could always tell when he did, as ninja didn't know about aura reading. The story he told, of his clan, his orders, his duty, his failure, his need to protect his village even if they thought him to be traitorous and dishonorable, it was something she could understand. His life was much the same as one of her friends in the Feudal era, only there was no Naraku, but a Madara this time.

It was then that she gave him a necklace, nothing special to the outside world but it would link them, a small chain with small circular hoops about three inches apart from one another. It was not like a subjugation necklace but not completely different, it connected them on a level that Kagome had only ever made once before. It would let her know when he was in danger, or when he needed aid. He was becoming precious to her, and she didn't even understand the implications of how that would turn out against them. When he was not by her side which was much more often then she would like she was left to think of why she was here.

The philosopher's question to why someone existed was not lost on her, but why here? Why now? She theorized in one way this was her Purgatory. While she was not one to honestly believe in such things as she had traveled with a Buddhist monk, did know that reincarnation did happen, and she was a Shinto miko. It was the only explanation she could give, it was in this world all alone that she would have to wait out her sins. She had been sent here, she was sure, because of the fact that she was unknowing of what she was to guard and how many precious lives had really been lost over so few months. This was her Purgatory, and perhaps its was Itachi's too.

Either way over time they were everything to one another. She found herself at a tea shop in a small town that had no ninja and hardly ever saw a passerby, and he would come to her as often as he could. He was sixteen when he first kissed her in a way that was not platonic, and had he watched in amusement how red she had blushed. Only to find himself the one blushing when the eighteen year old kissing him back just as lovingly and with a raw passion he was not at all used to. It didn't go much further then this at that time, but they cared for one another, their connection and need for the other only seemed to grow. Again she didn't care that his hands were some of the most deadly, had killed so many, they were hands that touched her delicately, lovingly.

.

She was nineteen when they went far beyond kissing on one visit, and she gave the seventeen year old a gift that no other could have. He had cherished her and worshiped her. She has soothed his pain for his soul had cried out in anguish at what he had said and done to his younger brother once more, having just seen him again not days before. He had needed that moment, and she had willingly given it for she had been wanting him for longer then she would care to admit. The once innocent kisses had long ago started a blazing inferno of wantonness in her being. She cried out his names to the heavens claiming him as god over her body, he willingly accepted the roll claiming her as his own in every way a male could lay claim on a female.

.

He had just turned eighteen when she gave birth to his first child. It had been a shock but at the same time he couldn't help but feel pleased. He wondered for a moment if his father had felt such pride in him the moment he held his first child,_ never knowing that Fugaku under all of it truly did love his own children but had no way of showing it._ Itachi had been as shocked as she that their few times coupling had resulted in her becoming pregnant but he was pleased over all. He'd just turned eighteen, and had never thought himself to be a father, but she had given him a gift that he would never be able to thank her enough for.

As it was, it was looking as though his son might be the only true Uchiha left. His brother had run off to Orochimaru, which left him feeling so very hallow, and Madara could not reproduce because of how he had gained his Eternal eyes. It had not been a task he had even wanted, being the one who slayed the clan he had not thought he would be the one to make it live on. He was content in the thought though, pleased that his son was alive and well, as he looked down at the child, so tiny and small, needing his strength, he could only feel a myriad of emotions that left him feeling both weak and infinitely stronger. He would do what ever it took to make the world a better place for his son to grow up in, it was a promise he made the night his son was born.

.

By the time she was twenty two they both knew he was dying. The curse on his blood was far too strong and her powers were not as strong as they had once been, more so they were more dormant now that she had given birth and harder to access. Though she wished with all her might that she could save him, she knew that she could not, she'd tried. Their son was two years old, and would have hardly any memories of his father, and so Kagome asked that he write down all the things that he would wish to tell their son, when ever he could. Their remaining time was spent in each other loving arms, with their son. Creating all the memories that would have to last a life time. He told her that he wanted her to love again, that she had too much love to let it just waste away, and while she fought him on it, it was something he forced her to promise. He didn't want her light to burn out in this harsh world. Any time they spent together was always spent making memories, making love, spending soothing hours just holding one another. Their time was short, measured, and fleeting, it was precious.

.

He was twenty one when he died.

.

The twenty three year old felt it, their connection break, ripped apart, which meant he had been killed as the break would not have hurt so much had he just died. She knew of his plans to make his own brother be the trigger so to speak, and part of her wanted to hate this Sasuke whom she had never met before for his part in her husband's death. This younger boy that had taken her Itachi, taken the man she loved and father of the child he knew nothing about, and the son that had just turned three. She could not hate Sasuke though, it had been part of Itachi's plan for it to end this way, so that he could make sure Sasuke was as safe as he could be, so indirectly their son would never have to face Madara. She had been washing dishes when she felt the connection snap, her world had come crumbling down, and the dish in her hand had fallen and shattered on the floor. For the first time ever her toddler aged son had cried along with her.

It wasn't all that safe for her to use jutsu considering she was pregnant, but that very night she had teleported her to the place the necklace had rested, where his body was. Covered in blood and bruises this was not the way she had ever wanted to see him. She cried, nearly sobbing at the sight of him, the man that was two years younger then her. The one that had shared her Purgatory with her, his sin's had obviously been atoned for while she was left without him, to raise their son, and the child they had created the last time they saw one another, alone. Kagome didn't linger though, she did what she came to do. Making a copy of his body for those who would want it, she placed a seal over his real body and sealed it into a scroll. He was a son of Uchiha, a son of Konoha, a hero and she would see that they all knew it. She would see that the village he had been dishonored for, had sacrificed his almost everything for, knew it, and all that he had done for them. She would lay him to rest on his native soil, and raise their children there, she would make sure that he did not die in vain.

Teleporting back to her home, she never noticed that his brother was somewhere in the same layer, or she might have taken him to if she had, then again she might have tried to kill him, either way, no one in Akatsuki was ever the wiser. When she got home she spent a day or two making preparations. From the moment she had first found out she was pregnant, he had married her right then, this had been their home. The building and location were in the Tea country, were there were few ninja to begin with, the location one of the most rural, the people there knew he was ninja but he protected them along with his family so they cared not, over looked anything out of the ordinary.

She spent time taking in everything, forcing her powers to the surface while making seals so that one day she could bring her children back and tell them that this was home, that their father had been here, had made this. She told the head man of the village they were leaving and that the cottage was seal away. No one would be able to get near it for it was a miko barrier. As long as she lived it would hold. She had found out long ago that her powers were not gone, but they were a bit more dormant so as not to harm those she loved. Itachi did have demon blood in him, her children did not have to worry, they were immune.

.

She had only been a few weeks pregnant when he'd died, but she was three months to date when she'd heard that Konoha had been destroyed. Traveling with a three year old alone, and while pregnant was not fast. She had a summons in the form of a crow, Itachi's summons, that forewarned her of anything she herself could not feel. Often they took the road less traveled, and avoided all that they could. Her bow and arrow, long since stashed away since she had come to this world had been pulled out once she became a mother. She was not a ninja, but she could pinpoint a living being, or a clone, no matter how much they tried to hide, for none knew how to hide their aura, silly ninja and their chakra didn't know a thing about ki or auras. She had relearned her weapon and for the most part it was how they caught dinner for her and their son, Souta.

She smiled a sad smile, for he looked just like his father.

.

Kagome was five months pregnant when she'd finally reached the once destroyed village. It was still being rebuilt, and already the Godaime Hokage was back in power, Kagome knew nothing of Danzo's reign as it was not important to her. For the most part, she wasn't trusted, but she had revealed to them things they didn't know about. For the most part, an S-class criminal really wasn't thought of to be trusted, but when the woman claiming to be Uchiha-Higurashi, Kagome, wife of Uchiha, Itachi gave up documents that not only proved that Itachi was a loyal son of Konoha, that had the signatures of the former Sandaime, Danzo, and both Mitokado, Homura and Utatane, Koharu. There was nothing any of them could say to disprove it or her documents, they were real. Further more not only did she have the proof but when Tsunade went so far as to threaten the two elders, they had answered that it was true.

The looks that they had gotten were enough to kill. The soon to be mother who was just starting to show a belly bump even though she thought it was a bit early, had told them in no unclear terms, 'that if they ever even thought to use Itachi's sons,' _for she knew she would have another boy_, 'in any way that she disapproved of she would personal slaughter them in a way that left even shinobi that were veteran in the arts of killing with nightmares.' They all learned that day why Kagome was Itachi's wife, she was what most of them would have thought he would pick to be his bride, someone who was not only beautiful but graceful, someone who was strong willed, and refused to back down, some one who was sincere in keeping her promise. They knew she was not ninja, she had told them that herself but she did knew things, and she could kill and would if need be, particularly when it came to her children.

They respected her, and feared her, she was Uchiha in every way one would expect for them to be.

Kagome used money that had been storied up since she had come to this world to rebuild the Uchiha compound. It was similar but different. It was tactical in its planning, and many wondered more about this single Uchiha matriarch. She was an oddity and did not flaunt who she was. People wanted to know everything there was to know aobut her, but she was a privte person. It took a bit of time, but when she was able to in secret she laid his body to rest there on those grounds. She mourned for him all over again that night.

.

Later Kagome found herself becoming friends easily with Naruto and his sensei, Kakashi, she was wary of the pink haired girl, not only because of the unnatural hair colored _- that Kagome had never even seen once on a demon before_, but because of the covert looks she gave her and her son. The pink haired one was not one that she trusted, though she wanted to, she could not bring herself to do it. As for Kakashi and Naruto, they were the only ones Itachi had told her she could fully trust. Kakashi for the fact that he was very similar to Itachi in all ways that her husband had known him, and Naruto because he would never let her down if it was in his power not to. She never told them that was why she was more open with them then any other.

.

She was seven months pregnant when a shadow moved in her home one night as she should be laying asleep, she couldn't help to call out to it, "Are you here to kill us too?" Scarlet colored eyes that were so familiar to her, yet completely different and wrong looked back at her. His vestige so similar to Itachi's save his hair, which did make her want to giggle. But sadness enveloped her instead, she wanted to cry because he reminded her so much of Itachi only a few years before. The once avenger Uchiha, Sasuke looked at the woman that he had heard his brother had married, had a family with.

He himself found her to be gorgeous. Long black hair, dark eyes that he couldn't tell the color of, pale skin, she was everything that the Uchiha looked for in a wife and mate, and kami-sama her voice was the stuff of wet dreams. He 'hn'd' unceremoniously as he looked her over, noticing that her child lay in bed behind her, noticing that for the most part while this compound lay where the old one had, it was nothing like the place he had grown up.

There were hardly any painful memories here.

"I have not." he stated simply after a moment of silence. He noticed still she was tense.

"Have you been sent by Madara?" she asked, again her voice sending shivers down his spine and he fought to let them not be known.

Again a moment passed before he answered, "I was not." she waited once more before she spoke.

"That is something we can be thankful for, I would hate to have to kill you when Itachi died so that you could live. But I will protect myself and our children even if you were his brother." He felt his chest ache in pain for he knew her words were nothing but truth and while months ago he had killed his brother in what he thought was vengeance he knew now that he had slaughtered the only one who had ever really cared for him. He knew she was right to not like him, she might even want to kill him, and she had every right to want to do so, especially when it came to protecting what was theirs. He 'hn'd' once more catching a magical light in her eye before it was gone again, he again could see why Itachi had chosen her as his, had even gone so far as to marry her. "What are you here for?" she asked. Watching as he nodded his head over to the slumbering child and seeing her eyes turn from warm and welcoming to hard and cold instantly.

He clarified, "I heard he had a son, and that his wife was with child. I came to see if it was true." Kagome backed away from him, she would never let her eyes leave him, not until he was proven trustworthy in her own books. She moved towards her son and pulled back a blanket that he had snuggled into, they heard his murmur of discontent as he shifted to gain his warmth back. Sasuke sucked in a breath at the sight of the chibi Itachi, it was as if someone had taken a clone and shrank it, adding a bit more chub to it. There was no doubt in his mind that this boy and the one she carried were in fact his brother's children, again he felt a wave of pain hit him, knowing that he was the reason that they would never know their father. Kagome seemed to be able to read him, something he wasn't sure if he liked or not.

"He was dying you know." The miko and mother kept her eye on her brother-in-law as she spoke, while covering her child with his beloved blanket. "The Mangekyo is capable of great and terrible things, but always at a price, the first is blindness the second is death. He told me once he found out from Madara that he could stop both curses of the 'gift' if he took your eyes. Madara did the same to his own younger brother and created what he called the 'Eternal Mangekyo.' But even it has a price, a longer life and the ability to reproduce taken. Itachi never wanted to do that to you, so he started plotting for you to become strong enough so that you would be the hand that took his life, and in doing so…" She trailed off, as understanding came across his face. He had the Magekyo because of Itachi, it was not something he'd gained by slaughtering his best friend.

For this Itachi had died, so that he might have a chance to stand up to Madara without having the curses placed upon him for it was not he who had developed them. His brother had really loved him. "But I'm sure you noticed by now, your Magekyo isn't as strong as Itachi's, and it hurts to use it because it is not your own. It will be something like Kakashi-kun's eye, it will strain you to use it because you did not create it." she paused to allow him to register her words. "If you can avoid doing so you should. While you more then likely won't gain the blood curse or blindness, there is no telling what you might have. Uchiha blood is unstable. He told me about how breeding was done within the clan, and how your parents were second cousins. _Here_, its probably not well known, but when you breed beings to closely related together, you get nothing but instability. You might go crazy, and you'd never even realize it until it was too late." Sasuke listened to her. She sounded stern and sincere in her warning.

There was much to think about. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stay here, already he could feel ANBU coming towards them, Kakashi, and Naruto as well. He had to ask, "What will you tell them?" he noticed then her smile, and it was that moment that he again envied his brother. For him to have found this creature, this woman, Sasuke would try to make her his in time, if she allowed it but he would not press his luck, she was Itachi's and he'd respect that if she wished it. If he could he would make her his own though, if he couldn't then he would try to find someone similar. He would still want her as a friend though, it was all so foreign to him now, he wondered if Itachi had felt this way in her presence.

"The truth. But, if you don't want to be caught then I suggest you leave now." He nodded and was almost gone before her heard her voice again. "I'm due in about two mouths. Your welcome to come so long as its just you. If Madara shows up…" she left it unsaid, and he nodded before he was gone. ANBU, Kakashi and Naruto showed up only moments later. Many chorus' of 'Are you aright?' were echoed. Like she said she would, Kagome told them all the truth. Of their conversation, even of her inviting him to the birth of her child. They all seemed shocked, but again she reminded him, that it was Itachi that had set Sasuke on his path, and that for the most part most of his actions were taken without knowing all of the truth. That he did now know it. She couldn't speak for his continued involvement but at the same time, she would not let them speak negatively of what he'd done in the past. Aside from her children he was technically all the family she had left in the world.

.

Kagome had just given birth to a son and a surprise a very small little girl, who seemed to be able to hide from everyone. Both Kagome and the babes were in the same room, they had gotten many visitors in the last few hours, but it was the silent and bloodied Sasuke that made her fret. She didn't like him all that much yet but she did worry over him, it was just in her nature to be that way, and even if she didn't want to admit it, he was in fact family. He barely had time to look at her newest children before he warned her that Madara was on his way, and unfortunately he passed out.

Madara had heard of Itachi's female, and knew that she had a child already and more on the way. While he didn't really like children he knew at this point they were the only true Uchiha left _- considering Sasuke was tainted by the snake_, and he wanted them. He, however was not aware that while Kagome was Itachi's female, she was also the Shikon Miko. The eldest Uchiha and master mind of it all, had appeared not more then moments after the other had passed out and it was then that he understood why Itachi has chosen Kagome,_ - never knowing that they had chosen each other, and it had nothing to do with power._ Miko powers for the most part stayed asleep because they would hurt Itachi, and any other that had diluted demon blood within them, anyone that had a Kekki genkki would feel what was about to happen.

Agonizing holy white billowed out of her body, her children were safe, immune, the former clan starter was anything but. His body was blasted against the wall, causing it to crash open as if a larger brawler had crushed it. Kagome followed in her hospital gown, her hair blowing on winds made up of her own deadly power, as she formed a barrier around the man's heart, and crushes it. There would be no long drawn out battle, he did not deserve such mercy to try and win his freedom, he had no honor so he deserved none.

Konoha nin filed in as close as they could watching in mute shock and amazement as the miko who had only given birth just hours before took out one of the most dangerous in the ninja world without breaking a sweat. But with the threat gone, her powers receded, and the miko began to collapse. The copy nin caught her.

"What are you?" he couldn't help but ask, his fashion blunt as he would always be. He watched with his one normal eye as she smiled just so and answered him.

"I am miko." and she passed out. Only the Copy ninja heard her answer when Tsunade swooped in to make sure she was okay. It was a day or more before she woke up, and of course Naruto and Kakashi were there waiting, the surprise was Sasuke was too. She smiled at them all, reporting on how she felt when the Hokage showed up. It was clear that the woman had things to ask, obviously wanting to know about the power source and what she had done. After inspecting the corpse of Madara, and disposing of anything that would give away village secrets, noting what might need to be, and harvesting what could be; Tsunade had been shocked to find that the man's hard had imploded, but at the same time it was burnt on some parts.

"I need to talk with Kagome alone." She stated. But Kagome stopped them from going.

"These men are men I trust, and Sasuke….Is family." Tsunade obviously didn't want to talk with more in the room but without her knowing it, Kagome was insuring that she was safe from the Hokage, one could never tell what a leader would or wouldn't do. They had to look after their people and Kagome's little show of power could be what made her a threat. She had already made threat that she would keep on the village elder's lives should they attempt ever another issue like they had with Itachi.

"Fine, fine." The blond said noticing the men taking their seats once more. "I need you to tell me what happened." Again Kagome saw no reason to lie to these people, but she would not have any one hearing this story. A barrier that the ninja didn't seem to notice went up. The kyuubi though shivered at the feeling, informing his host what had happened, the often times falsely happy blond didn't say a word though, he knew what it was like to hold and keep secrets.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Shikon no Tama?" Asked the miko with a far away look in her eye, the Hokage didn't know what to think. In her wondering she had come across the tale but thought much of it to be fake, and impossible. She wondered what this young woman could possible have to say to add to the story. Needless to say though, she wanted answers. She confirmed that she had heard of it, but that it was a very long time ago, possible more then 1500 years back before the Great Fall of Man kind and the world realignment into what was now known as the elemental countries. This all gave Kagome insight she had never thought about before. In all her time here that dating system had never worked out, she had simply assumed she was in another world, not another time.

Regardless the miko began her story starting at the day she turned fifteen and ending with Madara's death. Of course it was all too much to believe, and so she showed them. Pulling the completed Shikon from her body by sheer will alone. The power if gave off was staggering, and the miko replaced it once again without thought or care. Her next words were directed at Naruto, "Tell your captive that I will purify him out of existence if he even thinks about the jewel." her eyes were narrowed into dangerous little slits that promised pain. "I have killed thousands of fools who have come for this power, human, hanyou and demon alike, I have faced and taken down Naraku. You, Kitsune-san, are no match for this Kagome. Naruto, if he ever even starts about it, tell me and I will end his existence in your body. That is a promise." The blond could only nod and was grateful that there was someone alive that could in fact end the kitsune's life if needed to. Too many times he had gained tails and power that he could not control. Once, even though he had saved the village, he had been completely lost to demonic fires that he had no business trying to control.

There was silence in the room for more then a moment while all occupants were in thought before Kakashi spoke, "If you are to be believed, which in all honesty I do because no one has ever told you Naruto holds a Fox biju, then how is it you still have your powers? Doesn't the legends of your kind say that once you are no longer pure you lose your powers? You do have three children after all." They were good questions and Kagome couldn't help but smile at the masked man, unknowingly making him blush behind his mask, whether he had said it or not he had really come to like Kagome. He hoped at some time she would be able to love again, and he would be that lucky man. In only a few months he had found himself in love with her, and envying Itachi greatly.

With a smile she told them, "I was never fully trained as a miko, I was just born with the power and thrust into a situation where it was kill or be killed, purify or die. As such I have never taken miko's vows, and as I still have my powers…I'm led to believe that it is the purity of the heart or soul that grants a miko their power, not the purity of the body." There was silence once again before Sasuke spoke.

"When you are ready, we will return to the compound." And Kagome bristled. She would have this possessive male in his place, he was not Itachi, nor was he her father, her husband, her mate, or anything, he was simply the male that happened to be her brother-in-law, and he was younger then her. All the Konoha nin in the hospital felt the tension in the air that Kagome gave off. Her voice was clear, crisp and to the point as she spoke.

"While you are my _brother-in-law_, I will not be ordered by anyone. I am not a ninja of this village and I assure you that there is hardly anything that I am afraid of considering what I have faced. I am going to tell you once and only once. You do not control me, and those that have tried fail, and fail horrible. You can learn this now or you can learn the hard way. But I will warn you some of my favorite methods of punishments are beads of subjugation." She paused to let it all sink in as she smirked evilly, unknowingly most of the ninja could only think one thing at the sound of her punishment, _'Kinky.'_

She began again knowing that it had set in, "With one word you will be face-planted into the ground depending on the degree of my anger towards you. My record for punishing someone in this manner is twenty some-odd meters." she smiled sinisterly at him with a slight sparkle in her eyes remembering that particular sitting, and watched in delight as he paled.

.

It was two weeks later that Sasuke learned his lesson, it had only taken one sitting.

.

Kagome was at peace as much as she could be. She held her twins as she watched a dawn breaking across the world. Itachi was free of his Purgatory, granted he left her behind, she was sure he had not wanted to. He'd told her he wanted her to love again. She knew that he honestly did. She didn't know when but she knew one day she would, she would take her time, and make memories for her and her three children, her slumbering toddler slept next to her curled more into her side. She told herself that this might be her Purgatory, she might be paying for the sin's of not being prepared, not knowing, and for allowing so many to die, but it was worth it, she thought as she pulled the wrapped bundles to her body and her toddler curled up more into her. It was all worth it.

She told herself as she let a tear fall from her eye thinking of her lost lover and husband. _Itachi_, her soul cried for him. She would be happy for him, because he couldn't be any longer, and when time moved on and her life with it, she would meet him again, they would go to the next life together. Hopefully they would have more time with each other.

* * *

AN:

.

.

.

.

might be a spoiler AN to explain this if you are not up to date with Manga for both IY and Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Okay i want to say that i know Kagome's OOC in this one, BUT at the same time this is a concept that happens after her stent in IY manga, diverging from when she was in the darkness, IE Inuyasha never came to get her or found her, she never went home to finish HS, and she didn't stay in the feudal era. She finds a commonality in Itachi b/c he's a man of peace yet he has to do such horrible things. Something like herself a tainted innocence.

-Also. She is always 2 years older then him. At first there's not any kinda of sexual relationship between them. And that doesn't even happen until the part where Itachi and kisame end up in the toad's stomach when Naruto and Jiraiya are going to find Tsunade. He's upset for what he had to do to his brother and they take the next step in their relationship.

-Another reason for Kagome's OOC is because she matured greatly in the Fedal era, but she always had someone there to protect her. Here this was not always the case, she had to rely more on herself, and then Itachi. Because of this and the fact that this story kinda spans about 8 years, she grows up into someone different then the bubbly miko that we see for most of the IY manga/anime.

-This is probably going to have a sequel as i do plan to make a "Scarecrow and the Miko" oneshot series, but at the same time, Sasuke is not one of MPB's favorite people to pair Kagome with. IN all honesty i really dont like him as a character very much, its rather whiney in my opinion. And i don't like that he gains all his power from someone else. As i'm a big IY fan as well, he reminds me of Naraku gaining stolen power from the Shikon because he cant do it himself. In the manga, Sasuke would have never been able to kill Itachi in my opinion of he didn't have Ororchimaru's cursed seal. As suck while i dont Sasuke bash, you probably wont see much love given to Sasuke from Kagome, ever. sorry.

-Okay i hope that explains it if you have anything else, this was not beta'd again so please forgive. I figure so long as you understand it its all gravey plus i can update faster without an extra party to go through. - MPB


End file.
